


I'm going to have my way with you

by Kitashia



Category: Papillon (2018)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Rami getting that hunnam dick, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 17:38:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17667083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitashia/pseuds/Kitashia
Summary: Rami gets the hunnam dick.





	I'm going to have my way with you

"O-oh fuck!" rami cries, as he sinks down onto Charlie's cock. "That's it rami.. Just a little longer." Charlie mumbles, gripping rami's slim thighs. He observes him as his body shudders and twitches.

Soon, Rami is fully seated on Charlie, gasping and whimpering. Charlie grabs his hips, and grips firmly, stopping him from doing anything. He whimpers, and wiggles his hips, trying to get some pleasure. "Please.. M-move.. I need it!" rami sobs, trying to move on Charlie's cock.

"If you want it so badly, gimme a kiss." Charlie chuckles. Rami obliges, and leans down, pressing a hot kiss against Charlie's lips. Quietly, against rami's desperate lips, Charlie mumbles, "Good boy." and with that, he let's go of the Egyptian's hips.

With a whine, Rami rami sits back up, and begins to ride Charlie, throwing his head back.

"Charlie, spank m-me..!" rami moans, looking Charlie in the eyes. Suddenly, Charlie's hand makes impact on rami's ass, making his cry out. "Again!" he gasps.

Charlie obliges, and slaps rami's ass over and over, until he was a sobbing Mess.

Charlie pushes rami onto his back, and slams his thick cock into the smaller man roughly, hitting his prostate with force. 

"R-right there..! It feels so go-good!" rami screams, spreading his legs as wide as he could. 

"Yeah? Oh, you're such a good boy for me, Rami. Who's good Boy are you rami?" Charlie growls at rami, running his hand down his boyfriend's chest, grazing over a nipple. 

"I-I'm your good Boy.." rami whimpers, grabbing his small cock, and stroking. 

"You love taking my cock, don't you? You love it when I hit that right spot that makes you scream?" Charlie asks rami. He nods frantically, bringing his hand up to bite it. 

"Yes! I love your c-cock!" rami cries in response to hunnam's question. 

"Choke m-me!" rami cries out. Charlie obliges, and wraps his hand gently around rami's neck. He begins to squeeze, making rami let out little gasps. Beginning to feel uncomfortable with choking rami, Charlie let's go of his throat, and grabs the fragile man's hips. He thrusts into the rami roughly, hitting his prostate with each thrust. 

"G-g-gonna c-come!!" rami cries, stroking his cock at a faster rate, and squeezing his nipple. Charlie smirks, and continues thrusting. 

"Ah!!" rami wails, spilling his cum all over his stomach. Charlie doesn't stop, he just keeps, pounding into the now fragile man, until he comes inside him. 

After a moment, Charlie pulls out of rami, and grabs his ass cheeks in his hands. Hunnam slides down rami's body, kissing his skin the whole way. He lifts rami's hips, and spreads, his ass cheeks. 

Charlie looks at rami's hole, which was now dripping cum. "What.. What are you doing?" he asks, looking down at Charlie. Charlie simply smiles. 

Charlie licks up the cum that was dripping from rami's sensitive hole, making him let out a whine. "S-sensitive..!" he whimpers, his hole clenching. 

"Shh..." Charlie whispers to the whining Egyptian, who stops talking. Charlie shoves his tongue into rami's entrance, making him yelp. 

"Charlie, Charlie it feels so g-good..!" rami whines, weaving his fingers into Charlie's soft, blonde hair. Charlie squeezes rami's ass cheeks, making the tiny man gasp. 

With his free hand, Charlie reaches up to stroke rami's cock. There's already precome leaking from the tip. Charlie smears the pearls of white fluid over rami's cock . 

The simple gesture has rami coming all over his chest again. "Ch-Charlie!" he whimpers, covering his mouth, and roughly pulling Charlie's hair. Charlie chuckles, and continues to eat rami out. 

"Charlie, sto-stop, I.. I've had enough..." the small Egyptian man says, trying to pull Charlie away form his ass. Charlie looks up at rami, and just smiles. 

"I haven't had enough." he says, shoving three fingers into rami. "I'm going to make you come as many times as I can." he whispers, beginning to thrust his fingers in and out of rami. 

Rami starts to sob and squirm, his moans getting louder and louder due to the overstimulation. His moans turn into screams, and now he can't decide whether he wants Charlie to stop or not. 

"Don't worry rami. I'm gonna take good care of you." Charlie mumbles, kissing rami's thigh, and thrusting his fingers into rami faster than before.

**Author's Note:**

> Its gonna be even dirtier next chapter. Yay.


End file.
